Thermal inkjet printing uses a multitude of individually controlled firing resistors to eject droplets of ink onto media. Typically, significant voltage is applied to each firing resistor in the form of carefully controlled pulses in order to perform a normal printing process. Energy storage devices such as capacitors commonly serve to buffer the electrical energy used to power the firing resistors in a controlled manner.
However, a drop in voltage within a printer's circuitry can result in a loss of normal control. Such a loss of control can result in the unregulated delivery of the energy stored within the capacitors, further resulting in damage to and/or permanent destruction of some or all of the firing resistors.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in the interest of addressing the foregoing problems.